Armada 00
by fishyofpain
Summary: Lost Episode: When a mysterious figure places a fake Minicon beacon in Sanfranciso, the Autobots and Decepticons arrive to find a ravaged city. (R&R PLEASE!)


Armada 00 Hi, my name's Rad. See, there're these giant robots called transformers, who're fighting over a smaller race of robots called - hold up, Alexis just bent over. Damn, she's got a nice backyard. What- he's staring at her too! Carlos, you two-timing little bastard! She's my girl - Oh, sorry. As I was saying - Whoops, there goes the Minicon alarm. Um. That thing kinda' tends to go off whenever there's a Minicon detected. It's really loud and annoying as hell. Anyway, I gotta' go or I'll miss the departure.  
  
As Rad ran across the command room, he stopped momentarily and took a glance at the large monitor displaying the location of the Minicon. As he stared, transfixed upon the small, green, blinking dot, Alexis called from the other room saying, "Hurry up, Rad, or they'll leave without us!" He quickly snapped out of his trance and muttered, "Yeah, sure." and then continued chasing after her. Several minutes later, the Teleport Bridge opened up and the Autobots along with the suited-up children were stretched off through the subspace passage to the general location of the Minicon. When they arrived, the kids quickly jumped out of the Autobots and stared down over a cliff at the site that was just below them. "Oh my God." muttered Rad as they gazed down into the massive inferno which was supposed to be San Francisco. There it was, devastated by roaring flames, remains of earthquake damage, and possible other natural disasters. Firemen were scrambling around everywhere trying to put out the fires, but to no avail. "You kids should stay here," ordered Optimus as he quickly transformed into his robot mode, followed by Hotshot and Red Alert. The three then raced down into the flaming debris in an attempt to find what they were so desperately searching for.  
  
Meanwhile, a medium-sized purple transformer with no insignia was standing in the middle of the carnage firing purple energy blasts from a weapon on his arm across all sections of the city. "Excellent, this will surely get the transformers' attention. If it doesn't, I just don't know what will." He then tossed a white and sky blue colored disk with small legs on the sides across the ground. It then began floating as small blue lights began flashing from it, emitting a Minicon energy signature. "This little bauble should do a nice job of tracking the transformers, copying their data, and radioing it directly to me." He then laughed maniacally as he said; "Powerlink!" and a Minicon came off of his shoulder, transformed into a head, landed over his current head, onto his shoulders, and then he transformed into a motorcycle and raced off.  
  
As the Autobots entered the fray, Megatron quickly rolled up into the heart on the city in his omnipresent tank-mode. He fired a massive purple shot from his barrel and hit Hotshot, completely destroying his left arm and knocking him to the ground. He clutched his leaking wound with his other hand, wincing in pain. Megatron transformed into his robot mode and crossed his arms, smiling maliciously at Hotshot's pain. Starscream, Demolishor, and Cyclonus arrived behind him and quickly transformed into their robot- modes and smirked at the miserable condition the Autobots were in. Megatron quietly commanded Cyclonus to scan for the Minicon from up in the air and for Demolishor to search underground. As they transformed back into their alt-modes and took to the air and dug into a hole, Optimus angrily accused, "How could you cause so much damage and destruction?!?!? I'll make you pay for this even if it costs me my last breath, you blood-thirsty bastard." Megatron laughed maniacally and mocked, "Ooh, harsh sentiments, Prime. Though it pains me to admit that I did not cause this, it is true." "Don't patronize me with your lies!" Megatron gave the Autobots an amused half- smile and said, "If that's the way you want it, then far be it for me to stand in the way of your death. Better yet, why don't I help you along on the road to pain? . Leader-1, Powerlink!" With that, the tiny robot transformed into miniature tank and grafted itself onto his arm, shooting out blue sparks as Megatron's cannon shifted around and aimed forward. Starscream, filled with glee from the hype of the carnage, joined in shouting, "Swindle, Powerlink!" as a tiny red and black racecar grafted onto his back and two large energy cannons extended forward from his back. With that, they began shooting massive electrifying blasts of energy forward at the Autobots, and blowing apart the ground. Highwire, Grindor, and Sureshock then jumped out from behind Optimus and transformed into Perceptor. "Thank Primus," he commented. "Perceptor, I need you to quickly scout the area, home in on the Minicon, and retrieve it." Perceptor nodded, and as he ran off, Optimus muttered, "Good luck." He then redirected his attention back to their immediate concern and said, "Alright, Autobots, let's give 'em what for! Powerlink!!!" With that, a tiny yellow car, Sparkplug, grafted onto Prime's shoulder, a tiny red helicopter, Jolt, grafted onto Hotshot's back, and a tiny tow truck, Longarm, grafted onto Red Alert's shoulder. The Autobots' weapons quickly unlocked from their hidden storages, and they began to return fire on the Decepticons.  
  
At this time, Perceptor was quickly rocketing through the city, eyeing the remaining citizens scurrying through the debris in an attempt to find safety. Through this, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the people somewhere deep down inside, though he wasn't sure exactly why. Before, he hadn't really felt any compunction toward the planet's populace; just made calculations and gathered data. But this was a lot more than that. The children were lurking about the city, in concurrence with Optimus's orders. They had decided that they just couldn't stand idly by, yet there was absolutely nothing they could do, so. technically they were doing just that. They walked by the bridge, and looked over it, feeling deep regret at the sight of the city landmark completely ripped apart; what was left of it thrown into the bay. "Do you really think that we even belong with the Autobots?" asked Carlos. Rad and Alexis gave him weird looks and he continued, "Well, it's true that there really isn't anything that we can do to help them. After all, they're giant robots fighting a giant war. Us trying to help is just getting in their way and giving them more to worry about. Maybe we should just step down." Rad and Alexis took a few moments to grasp exactly what Carlos was saying, and then Alexis added, "Maybe it's just because. we need to feel needed." It wasn't the answer any of them wanted to hear, but it was probably the correct one.  
  
Demolishor and Cyclonus both transformed into robot mode and landed in the same general spot. Cyclonus scanned for a few moments and then began lifting up some rubble saying with a smile, "This is it. This is what we've been looking for." Suddenly though, as they did, Perceptor rushed in and punched Demolishor to the side. Cyclonus turned around to see what was going on, and then got the same treatment. As he wiped the oil from his jaw, he growled in fury and said, "So you wanna' play, well let's play!" with a menacing grin. "Drillbit, Powerlink!" With that, a small robot jumped up from behind him, transformed into a miniature drill, and grafted onto Cyclonus's forearm. As it began to spin vigorously, he charged at Perceptor and rammed him with the drill, knocking him back into the wreckage of a building. He climbed out slowly and painfully, panting heavily from the gaping wound in his chest. Cyclonus smiled viciously, and then Perceptor leapt up and threw a kick at Cyclonus, sending him flying backward fast, into a flaming pile of wood. Demolishor then gritted his teeth and transformed his arms into their cannon form and fired massive red blasts from them at Perceptor. He quickly sprung into the air, dodging the explosive blast, and then darted through the air at Demolishor, about to punch him in the jaw, when Cyclonus came up from behind with a surprise and rammed the drill through Perceptor's chest. Cyclonus then tossed the leaking hulk that was Perceptor to the ground and lifted up the rest of the wreckage to reveal the locked Minicon. But when he did, he saw nothing but a mechanical device emitting a Minicon signal. "What the hell is this piece of junk?" asked Demolishor as he picked it up. Cyclonus quickly grabbed it from him and crushed it in his hand. "Don't you get it, you moron? We've been double-crossed!"  
  
Not too long afterward, Cyclonus and Demolishor arrived back on the battlefield and reported the news to Megatron. Then, far from the hearing distance of the Autobots, Megatron yelled at his troops, "Fools! Er, Cretins! Retreat and regroup back at the base!" He then turned back to Optimus and the other Autobots and shouted, "This isn't over, Prime! I will be back when you least expect it, and then - well, actually, you probably will expect it, since we'll most likely meet again when looking for a Minicon as usual. But nonetheless, we will meet again, and it will be the last! Decepticons, fall back!" The Decepticons ten transformed into their alternate modes and flew/drove off. Hotshot, still confused from Megatron's departure speech, asked, "What the hell was that all about?" Optimus shook his head and replied, "It can't be good, whatever it is. But if Megatron's gone then. He must've gotten the Minicon! And that means that - we have to find Perceptor!"  
  
Not long afterward, Optimus and the others found Perceptor sprawled on the ground with a hole through his chest. Optimus picked him up and shook him, and then he beeped and pointed to a misshapen mesh of metal on the ground. Optimus handed Perceptor to Red Alert and hovered over above the device. He then bent down to touch it, and when he did, his processor momentarily froze up, and the device began to relay split-second flashes of transformers and other things he was destined to encounter in the near future. As he does, Kryptonite begins playing in the background, and the scene flashes over the city, and then to a news station with a reporter saying, "Despite the current status of the city, we will stay on the air with the latest updates as long as possible." The News reporter is then cut off as a large hand comes through the wall and grabs him in it saying, "Sorry, but this program's been cancelled due to low ratings." The purple transformer's eyes then flash red, and the scene dies out as he laughs maniacally and the song ends.  
  
END 


End file.
